An Angel Indeed
by Itoshii hana Maylia Intusha
Summary: Kagome, the new girl in school. Sesshomaru, the straight A, emotionless popular guy that every girl in school swoons over. What happens when the two cross paths? SessKag SoutaRin MirSang and possibly a few other pairings.
1. New Arrivals

Maylia: Yay! Another fic!  
  
Sesshomaru: You already know what I'm going to ask, right?  
  
Maylia: Yes, and no I won't quit making fanfics.  
  
Sesshomaru: *rolls eyes* Typical.  
  
Maylia: Anyway, here's the 411: Kagome, the new girl in school. Sesshomaru, the emotionless, popular guy that every girl in school loves. When they meet, will it be love or hate at first site? SessKag SoutaRin MirSang and possibly a few other pairings.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. There, I said it. So all you law-suits, don't even THINK about it. -.-'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One - New Arrivals  
  
A 15 year old Kagome Higurashi slept soundly in her bed, her raven bangs dangeling over her face.  
  
Her alarm clock rang, and she turned it off in annoyance and sat up in a sitting position.  
  
'Man, I have to go to my new school today.' She thought.  
  
Her mom had gotten a job as a secretary, and they had to move to Tokyo Japan. Her mother explained that she would get much more money than her formal job she had, and promised to let Kagome go on vacation somewhere with a few close friends.  
  
Not that it made up for everything. Having to leave your friends, home, school and everything else isn't that easy.  
  
And Kagome was sure to show her mother exactly how she felt about the abrupt situation on the long, 8 hour ride from their former town to Tokyo.   
  
Luckily for her, the school she was going to didn't have a uniform policy - a step up from her old school, in which they did have to where uniforms that looked horrible.  
  
She shuddered. How she loathed her old school uniform.  
  
Kagome changed into a light blue sweater, and a pair of dark blue pants.  
  
She looked in the mirror as she brushed her waist-length raven hair.   
  
Satisfied, she trudged down the stairs sleepily into the dinning room and took a seat.   
  
"Ohayou, Kagome-Chan!" Her mother said cheerfully as she set a plate of eggs and ham in front of Kagome. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Hai, I did." She responded, making a desparate attempt to sound cheerful as she took a bite of her eggs.  
  
Her mom was already exhausted enough. With all the hauling moving items out of the truck, making the house look half decent, etc.  
  
Kagome's younger brother - Souta - Walked in, his were eyes ridden of tiredness and, unlike Kagome, glowed with excitement.  
  
"This is going to be SO cool!" Souta cheered and took a seat, bouncing up and down. He was bouncing so much, it was a wonder he hadn't slid off onto the floor yet!  
  
"Speak for yourself, gaki." Kagome muttered as she shoveled in a bite of ham.  
  
Souta grinned evilly. "You're just afraid because you know you'll be the laughing stock of the school!"  
  
Kagome sent dagger glares at her lucky to be alive brother. Lucky for him, the bus horned beeped loudly.  
  
Souta grabbed his backpack that was currently strapped around the chair and headed out the door. "Ja ne!"   
  
A loud 'Konichi wa!' from Souta was heard as the bus drove off.  
  
Kagome chuckled to herself. Her brother was entergetic, hyper, and cheerful - same as all 9 year olds.   
  
The clock chimed 8 a.m. and Kagome moaned in annoyance.  
  
"Do I really have to-" Kagome started.  
  
"Yes, you do." Her mother interrupted, knowing exactly what her daughter was about to say.  
  
"But it's not-"  
  
"It is fair. Now go."  
  
Kagome sighed, defeated. She quickly grabbed her backpack and headed out the door.  
  
Rain flooded down freely from the clouded and gray sky and the wind blew steadily.  
  
Kagome shivered. "Kuso," She muttered, "I should of brough an umbrella."  
  
As if on cue, an umbrella hovered above her head. Kagome turned around in confusion at the one holding the umbrella.  
  
He had a black ponytail with a black headband around his forehead, dark, navy blue eyes, a white sweater with white wolves on it, and black pants.   
  
"Konichi wa." He said, smiling. "We could share my umbrella if you want. Wouldn't want such a bijin to soaked by the rain."   
  
Kagome blushed. "Arigato" She said, smiling and they began to walk.  
  
After a few minutes of awkward silence, Kagome decided to talk. "So," She said, trying to strike up a conversation, "What's your name?"  
  
"Kouga," He said politely, "Yours?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Beautiful name. It suits you perfectly."   
  
Kagome's cheeks once again turned a deep shade of crimson. Though she wouldn't admit it, she was getting annoyed with his abrupt flirting.  
  
'Mou!' She thought, 'Haven't even known him for five minutes and he's already flirting.'  
  
"Are you in highschool?" Kouga asked.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Hai, you?"  
  
"Yes. Are you perhaps heading to Shikon Highschool?"  
  
Kagome nodded in response.  
  
"That's where I go."   
  
"Cool. So I guess I'll see you there?"  
  
Kouga nodded.   
  
They arrived at school and headed inside. Cheers, talking, gossip, and all in the like surrounded them.  
  
"Arigato for giving me a hand." Kagome said.  
  
Kouga nodded. "I'll see you later." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and headed off.  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped.  
  
'That baka flirt!' Kagome thought angerly.   
  
She didn't have time to rant over the sudden 'incident', for she realized she didn't know her way to class.  
  
Kagome sighed in annoyance.  
  
"Hey!" She yelled randomly into the crowd, "Can anyone show me how to get to class? Please?"  
  
A girl bounced up in front of Kagome, smiling.  
  
She was wearing a purple tanktop and silver hip-huggers, black hair that flowed freely down to her thighs, and was currently sporting a cheerful smile.  
  
"Konichi wa," The girl said, smiling. "I'll give you a hand." She said. "Which class are you going to first?"  
  
Kagome cringed. "Home economics." How she dreaded that class.  
  
The girls grin grew wider. "That's my class, too." She said, "So we're going to be in the same classes all day."  
  
They headed down the hall, chatting cheerfully. Kagome found out the girl's name was Sango. She reminded her alot of her friend, Akentei, back home.  
  
'Maybe this won't be so bad after all.' Kagome thought happily.  
  
They arrived at home ec just as the bell rang.  
  
Kagome, being the new student, was called to the front of the class to tell a little about herself.  
  
A few boys let off whistles, and the one that whistled the loudest was Kouga. Go figure.  
  
Kagome got rid of the blush that was on her face.   
  
"Konichi wa," Kagome began, "I'm Kagome Higurashi, and I just moved here from a small town awhile away from here."  
  
The teacher nodded, and looked at her clipboard. "Ms.Higurashi," She said, "You will be seated next to..Sesshomaru."  
  
Kagome nodded and took her seat.  
  
A few light giggles were heard behind Kagome, talking about the guy she was sitting next to, about being 'kawaii and sexy'.  
  
Her mind lingered to the guy sitting next to her.  
  
He had white hair that was almost down to the floor, flowing freely, golden eyes, pale skin, and wore a sort of red kimono with golden sketches of flowers on them, and an expression that remained emotionless.  
  
Kagome, after realizing how long she had been staring, turned away and tried to look like she was interested in the lesson.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maylia: This chapter wasn't very long..But I need to know atleast SOME people are reading this, so please review! Ja ne for now! 


	2. The cooking incidence

Maylia: *is shocked at all of the reviews* Wow..*squeals* I feel so loved! *hugs all of her reviewers* Thanks, you guys are my inspiration!  
  
Sorry for the lack of updating..I've been working insanely on my fanart..Anyway, I'll be sure to make the chapter extra long to make up for it, I promise! ^^  
  
I noticed some people were happy with the use of Japanese words, and some were not so happy..Sorry about that..Anyway, I've decided that I'll put the definitions up. ^^  
  
I'd like to thank http://www.yale.edu/anime/glossary.html for telling me some of the definitions. Though, alot of them I learned on my own, and some I - Okay, I'll shut up now. ^^  
  
Never the less, I'll put the definitions here so people can understand it. ^^  
  
Bijin - a beautiful woman  
  
Daijoubu - O.K.  
  
Baka - Idiot   
  
Hentai - Pervert. (Definition, Miroku. xD)  
  
Itoshii - Beloved  
  
Hime - Princess  
  
Tenshi - Angel  
  
Itai - Ow.  
  
Kuso - Usually used as profanity, and sometimes darnit.  
  
Jigoku - Hell or Hades.  
  
Konichi wa - Hi  
  
Kami - God  
  
Gaki - Brat/Punk  
  
Ohayou - Good morning  
  
Hai - Yes  
  
Nani - What?  
  
Kawaii - Cute  
  
Kawai - Weak (Never get mixed up with kawaii and kawai. Believe me, it's not a good thing if you call someone weak. o.O)  
  
Kuru - Come on!  
  
Masaka - Can it be?  
  
Mou - Geez! Or, Sheesh!  
  
Musume - Young or little girl. It can mean slut or whore at times, too.  
  
Onegai - Usually signify something such as "I beg you!" Or "Pretty please!"  
  
Negai - Almost like onegai, only less desparate, such as "Please?"  
  
Suki - To signify love, such as saying "I like you," or possibly "I love you."  
  
Gomen - Sorry  
  
Youkai - An occult monster  
  
Hanyou - Half breed  
  
Neko - Cat  
  
Inu - Dog  
  
Miko - Priestess  
  
Teki - Enemy  
  
Ja ne - "Bye!" Or "Cya!"  
  
Chan - Friend  
  
Sama - Highly respected  
  
Maylia: There are some others, but I don't know if I'll use them..If I do, I'll be sure to post them. ^^ Anyway, I hope this clears some things up, and again, sorry about not explaining this earlier! ^^  
  
Anyway, enough talk, on with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, the songs I intend to put in the story, so if you intend to sue me, then that's too bad. *law suits pout and mope away*  
  
Chapter 2 - The cooking incidence  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Miss Higurashi?" The teacher's voice shattered Kagome's lingering thoughts. "Did you hear me?"  
  
Kagome snapped out of her bored daze. "Huh? What?"   
  
A few kids let out snickers, amused smirks on their faces.  
  
The teacher crossed her arms over her ugly green turtle-neck, rolling her eyes behind her glasses. "I said, you will be working with Sesshomaru Taishio for your cooking assignment." She then clapped her hands. "Now, off to the kitchen!"  
  
Everyone sighed in annoyance, but luckily obeyed.  
  
"She's so lucky." A random girl squealed as everyone headed to their assigned place in the kitchen.  
  
Her friend nodded, starry-eyed. "Sesshomaru is the kawaii-est!"  
  
"Except for Inuyasha!" The girls giggled and headed to their group.  
  
'I wonder who Inuyasha is?' Kagome pondered.  
  
"Class," The teacher said, "You will be making cookies today." Everybody moaned in response. (A/N I just wanted to point out I have nothing against home ec, I just thought this would be a good way to start out the chapter. *hint hint*)  
  
"Let's get this over with." A calm voice said behind her, making her jump.  
  
She turned to face Sesshomaru, and nodded.  
  
"You get the flour," Sesshomaru said, "And I'll get a stirring utensil."  
  
"Stirring utensil? What?" Kagome arched an eyebrow.  
  
Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "A spoon?"   
  
Kagome blinked. "Oooooh." She said, laughing nervously and headed over to the cabinet.  
  
She heard him mutter something about idiot girl, and decided not to say anything. She didn't need to get into trouble on the first day of school.  
  
Sesshomaru rubbed his temples. 'This wench is dumber then a rock.' He thought in annoyance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Kagome reached a hand out to get a bag of flour from the cabinet, a hand gripped her shoulder and she yelped in surprise.   
  
She turned to find Sango, grinning like a cat. "You're so lucky, Kagome-chan." Sango whispered happily.  
  
Kagome blinked in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean lucky?"   
  
Sango's jaw dropped. "You're working with one of the hottest guys in school!"  
  
Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "Sango-chan," she said, "He's a jerk."  
  
"Okay," Sango smirked, "Then let's switch. I'll trade you Miroku, my partner, for Sesshomaru."  
  
A guy with short, black hair walked up behind them. "My, my, Sango-san," He said, smirking, "What a beautiful friend you have."  
  
Kagome was about to say thanks but she caught Sango's glare, which practically said 'Don't fall for it.'   
  
Sure enough, he slipped his hand behind Kagome's back, and..SMACK! Kagome left a red, and rather painful souvenier on Miroku's cheek.  
  
Kagome's eye twitched. "Sorry," She said, "But don't touch me."  
  
Sango patted Kagome's shoulder. "Don't worry," She said calmly, "He's use to it."  
  
Kagome nodded, and grabbed a sack of flour. "I think I'll stick with my current partner." As she turned, she could of sworn she heard Sango snap her finger in disappointment, but ignored it.  
  
Miroku edged towards Sango, smirking.  
  
Sango glared at him. "Don't even think about it, hentai." She growled, thus making Miroku back away, fearing of getting murdered by his female partner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome walked back up to Sesshomaru, who was currently setting out bowls, spoons, and everything else they'd need for the assignment.  
  
"Start the stove." Sesshomaru said. No, correct that - commanded.  
  
"Oi," Kagome whined, "You could atleast say please."  
  
"Key word," He replied, "Could."  
  
Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not getting it until you say please."  
  
Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "I am not the kind of person you would want to mess with, so I suggest you do as I say. Unlike you, I care about my grades."  
  
Kagome's eye twitched. Her anger was rising at the speed of light.  
  
She angerly picked up the sack of flower, and tossed it at Sesshomaru - thus spilling it all over him from head to toe.  
  
Everyone turned away from their work and gasped.  
  
Sesshomaru sent icy glares at the girl, who glared back with equal hatred. Never had anyone had the guts to do what she did!   
  
Trying to control his his anger, but to no avail, he picked up two eggs and looked at Kagome, who's eyes widened. This made him smirk. He gently cracked the eggs on the counter, and poured their yolk into Kagome's hair.  
  
Kagome gasped as the yellow goo made it's way down her raven hair, then down her cheeks, and eventually to the floor.  
  
She angerly picked up an egg, and threw it at Sesshomaru - who ducked.  
  
Smack! The egg hit a random girl right in the back of the head, making her yelp in surprise. Of course, you can guess what came next..  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The entire class sat in detention that afternoon.  
  
Kagome cringed. She knew Sesshomaru was staring at her, she felt as if his glare was going right through her back!  
  
Sesshomaru sat a few seat behind Kagome, pissed.  
  
'How dare she!' He growled to himself. 'I, Sesshomaru, the straight A student, got an F on the assignment and a detention! All because of her. She'll pay dearly...'  
  
Kagome sighed happily as the clock rung 5:00, indicating that the 3 hour dentention was finally over.  
  
She zoomed out of the door, and ran into a fleeing student like herself as she turned a corner.  
  
"Watch where you're going, wench!" He growled.  
  
"G-gomen." Kagome said. She took a look at the guy in front of her. She at first assumed it was Sesshomaru, but was wrong.  
  
He had golden eyes, and white hair - just like Sesshomaru's, only it was a bit shorter, and was wearing a red t-shirt with black, saggy pants.  
  
A girl with raven hair tied up in a bun, wearing a white kimono with red flowers printed across the front walked up beside the guy, looping her arm around his and smiling.  
  
"Ready to go, love?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Hai, I am." He smirked, and kissed her. The girl sent Kagome an icy look, practically saying something along the lines of 'Keep your distance.', and they headed out.  
  
Kagome scowled deeply.   
  
'Is it me,' She thought, 'Or is everyone in this school just flat out rude and conceated?' She shrugged it off and headed out the door.  
  
As she walked down the stairs, someone stepped in front of her. Namely, Kouga.  
  
"So," Kouga chuckled, "I heard you started a food fight today. How very interesting."  
  
Kagome sweatdropped. "Uh, yeah.." She replied in confusion. 'What's he up to?'  
  
"Could I do the honors of walking you home?" He smirked.  
  
"Sure." She replied, a little uncertain.  
  
As they walked home, Kagome had to dodge several attempts at which he either tried to hold her hand, or wrap his arm around her waist.  
  
Kagome sighed in relief as her house came into view, and she happily bounded up the stairs. She could hear her brother shouting random things inside.  
  
"Mind if I come in?" Kouga asked suddenly.  
  
"Umm.." Kagome hesitated. "Sure. Come on in."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Kouga entered the house, and Souta bounded up to them, grinning widely.  
  
"Wow, Kagome," Souta said tauntingly, "You've already picked up a random boyfriend."  
  
Kagome's eye twitched. "Souta," She growled, "You better start running if you value your immature life."  
  
Souta snickered. "Kagome's got a boyfriend, Kagome's got a boyfriend!" He continued to chant this as he bounded up the stairs.  
  
Kagome's mom entered the room. "Hello, Kagome-chan!" She said cheerfully, "Oooh, what a handsome friend you've made."  
  
Kagome slapped her forehead, embarassed. Though, the strange thing was, Kouga didn't seem at all disturbed. Actually, he was smirking.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maylia: Hohah! Fear my semi-cliffies! There's more on the way, but only if you review! Fluffy commands you to! ^^ 


	3. Desiring Imperfection

Maylia: *starry eyed* Wows! So many reviews! *runs around and cheers happily*  
  
Sesshomaru: You got into the sugar again, didn't you?  
  
Maylia: *nods head rapidly* Hai!  
  
Sesshomaru: Dear gods..We're all doomed..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha..Or Linkin Park songs..Ask me again and I'll send my army of bunny peeps after you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3 - Desiring Imperfection  
  
Sesshomaru walked up to his home that afternoon. No, correct that - mansion.  
  
Yes, yes. It was indeed true Sesshomaru was living a fine life..Atleast that's what one would assume..From the outside.  
  
In his opinion, he'd rather be homeless than to live where he did then.  
  
He reluctently opened the door to his home and headed inside.  
  
The entire house was polished with shining, pearl white floors, which were so clean you could practically see your reflection.  
  
A crystal candleabra lingered above every room, and when lit, lightened the whole room. Rich, crimson furniture was placed in every room, with gold like, silk pillows.  
  
In the living room, a fire place burned delicately, casting its flames up to the ceiling, as if trying to escape.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed. 'If only I could escape.' He thought bitterly.  
  
Just as Sesshomaru had predicted, his father stomped angerly into the room, glaring daggers at his son.  
  
"Is it true," His father snarled, "That you got a detention and an F in a home ec assignment AND a detention?"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, not removing his expressionless mask. He was quite use to his father's ramblings.  
  
"I would expect this from Inuyasha," His father continued, his voice rising, "But not from you. I won't allow it! You will enherit my fortune some day, and you must be perfect. You hear me? PERFECT!"  
  
It all became one loud blur after that. His father continued with his ramblings as Sesshomaru headed upstairs. Of course, his father wouldn't follow him.  
  
To Sesshomaru his father was, how you say, 'All talk and no bite.'  
  
He heard his brother and sister, Inuyasha and Rin, enter. His brother was 15, while he was 16. Rin was at the tender age of 7.   
  
Her, Sesshomaru could get along with..Inuyasha? Well, he's another story.  
  
Choosing to ignore his siblings, Sesshomaru entered his room.  
  
His room was considerably large. A king size bed was placed near the balcany, and he had richly covered, royal blue walls, along with other misc. items.  
  
Luckily for him, he didn't have any homework, since he finished it in detention.  
  
'Detention.' He growled, 'That girl will pay.' Deciding to take his mind of off the girl that got him into a load of trouble, he turned on Linkin Park, Crawling to drown out his family's chattering.  
  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
  
Consuming, confusing,  
  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
  
Controlling, I can't seem  
  
To find myself again  
  
My walls are closing in  
  
I've felt this way before  
  
So insecure...  
  
He sighed. 'If only I didn't have to be so perfect to everyone.' He thought, picking up one of his novels entitled 'The Whipping Boy' from one of his shelves. (A/N To those who are wondering, the Whipping Boy is a real book. ^^)  
  
After reading for a few hours, the clock dinged 10:00 and Sesshomaru dubbed it time for bed. He changed into his red, silk robe, and silently slid into his king sized bed, and fell into a dreamless slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sighed in relief when Kouga left. During dinner, he attempted to flirt several times, play innocent with her mother, saying they had dating plans, and tried to kiss her when she was able to get him out of the door. He probably would of succeeded in his goal if Kagome hadn't slammed the door on his face..  
  
Kagome changed to get ready for bed, longing for her well earned sleep.  
  
She happily plopped onto her bed, clicked off the light, and almost instantly fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The alarm clock rang and Kagome was curled up in her covers in a deep slumber.  
  
She whimpered slightly in her sleep, refusing to let the alarm clock win.  
  
Souta opened the door, smirking mischeiviously. This was going to be fun.  
  
"KAGOME!" Souta yelled at the top of his lungs, making the girl jump awake, literally falling off of the bed.  
  
"WHAT!?" Kagome screamed angerly, a vein thumping on her forehead.  
  
Souta snickered. "Mom says it's time for school." He then ran out of his sisters bedroom in a fit of giggles.  
  
Kagome reluctently got up, only to stumble over her covers, which were still wrapped tightly around her legs.  
  
"AHH!" She squeaked as she fell back down.  
  
After detangling herself from the mess, she threw on some random clothes, not caring what they were, and headed down stairs.  
  
As Kagome entered the kitchen, her mother flashed her a confused glance.   
  
Kagome hesitated. "What?" She blinked.  
  
"Why are you up so early?" Her mom asked.  
  
"Umm..School?"  
  
"There's no school today. It's a snow day." Kagome did the famous anime fall, and quickly got back up.  
  
"SOUTA!" Kagome screamed, "I'm going to MURDER you!"   
  
She could hear her brother giggling from upstairs. As she was about to go give him a piece of her mind, her mother grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Honey," She said, "As long as you're up, why not have some breakfast?"  
  
Kagome was about to say no, but her stomach grumbled, indicating she was indeed hungry. And there was no doubt her mother heard it, as well.  
  
Defeated, she sat down at the table and began to eat.  
  
Someone rung the door bell, and Kagome went to answer it. Her mouth was still stuffed with a mouthful of deviled eggs, and she quickly swallowed it.  
  
As soon as she opened the door, she was hit in the face with a ball of snow.  
  
Kagome heard familiar laughter. "Come on, Kagome-chan!" Sango said cheerfully, getting ready to throw another snowball at the already frozen girl.  
  
Kagome quickly closed the door and grabbed her coat. "Mom, I'm going out for a bit!"   
  
"Okay, honey! Be careful!" Her mother said from the kitchen. Typical response.  
  
Kagome headed through the back door, smirking mischievously. She poked her head to the front yard.  
  
Sango was throwing snowballs at Miroku.   
  
'Perfect time for revenge.' She thought, smiling evilly.  
  
Kagome picked up some snow and quickly rolled it into a ball, and tip-toed up to Sango.  
  
"Konichi wa, Sango-chan!" Kagome said, and Sango turned - only to be hit in the face with a snowball.  
  
Kagome erupted into a fit of laughter. "That's payback!"  
  
As Kagome prepared bent down to pick up another snowball, something pounced on her, and she lost her balance, thus falling on her back into the snow.  
  
"Ow.." Kagome whined and she heard childish giggles. She looked up to see a young boy around the age of 7. He had red hair that covered his eyes, and was wearing an overly large coat and mittins.  
  
"Oh, gomen Kagome-chan." Sango said, picking up the child and holding her hand out to give Kagome a hand. She eagerly accepted the offer for help and got up.  
  
Sango put down the child and turned to Kagome. "This is my little cousin, Shippou." She said, smiling. "He's going to be staying with us for a few weeks. His parents went to Florida for a business trip."  
  
"Oh." Kagome replied, and kneeled down to the childs height and smiled. "Hi there, Shippo. I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you."  
  
Shippo smiled entergetically. "Hi Kag-chan!" He said happily.   
  
"He's such a handful. But he's adorable." Sango sighed as Shippo plopped down into the snow and began to make a snow angel.  
  
Kagome smiled. "I have a brother," She replied, "But he's far from adorable."  
  
Sango laughed. "Hai, I have a brother as well." She shrugged. "I guess I have a soft spot for kids."  
  
A snowball whacked Sango in the back of the head. She turned to Miroku, who was currently giving Shippou a highfive.  
  
"Girls vs. Boys?" Kagome smirked.  
  
Sango smiles mischeivously. "You bet."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru stood quietly on his balcany, watching Kagome play in the snow with her friends. Snowflakes fell silently from the sky while the sun attempted to get a peak on the ground below while hiding behind gray clouds.  
  
A single snowflake fell onto Sesshomaru's nose, and disappeared just as quickly as it had came.  
  
How he longed to live life as someone normal. Not having to be perfect, not having to be so..limited.  
  
Sesshomaru slapped himself mentally. 'Whining will do nothing.' He scolded himself, and headed back inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maylia: *relieved* Sorry it took so long to update..My computer had a worm in it, and I 'almost' had to delete everything..I think it's alright now, though..By the way..This story may have 'some' Inu/Kag in it, but it'll be Sess/Kag mostly. ^^ Anyway, please review! Ja ne for now! ^^ 


	4. The big bad witch

Omg, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been so preoccupied..But school is finally out, and now I'll have more time to write - yay!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it. If I did, I'd let female characters have a bigger roll insteal of having to cheer on the sidelines for these..these..BOYS! Though they're really cute boys...But - [gets knocked out by unknown object] xX  
  
A/N I'm going to go ahead and skip to the next day at school, mk? Enjoy!   
  
Chapter 4 - The big bad witch  
  
"Honey, don't you want some breakfast?" Kagome's mother called as Kagome practically grabbed her backpack and flew out of the door, not bothering to close it.  
  
"No can do, mom! I'll be late!" Kagome replied over her shoulder as she ran down the sidewalk. There was an acknowledgement from her mom, and she didn't hear it clearly, but didn't bother to go back.  
  
She had been at her new high school for a few weeks now, and things were running along smoothly - if she kept her distance from Sesshomaru.  
  
Someone rammed right into Kagome, thus making her fall to the ground.  
  
"Itai.." She whined as she sat there sprawled, rubbing her elbow which she had landed on, making it vibrate up and down her arm.   
  
"I advise you to watch where you're going." A feminine, yet snotty voice snapped at her.  
  
Kagome got up and dusted herself off, before crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest, a scowl planted on your face.  
  
"Excuse me," She said through gritted teeth, "But you ran into-"  
  
Kagome stopped in mid-sentence when she noticed who she was talking to. She reconized her as the girl she had seen with the boy she had ran into. Based of the little 'act' she had performed for her peers yesterday, Kagome was quite disguisted with her..  
  
'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'  
  
(A/N Commercial break! Hehe..Just joking. :3) Flashback  
  
Kagome sat at the lunch table, staring with a disguisted look on her face at the meal in front of her - tofu. Yuck.  
  
Sango took a seat next to her, and smiled. "Konichi wa, Kagome-chan," She said cheerfully, "What's up?"  
  
Kagome smiled at her friend. "Nothing much," She replied. She slid her tray next to Sango, making her cringe. "Want some tofu?"  
  
Sango's expression was so priceless, Kagome erupted into a fit of laughter. Satisfied, she slid her tray as far away from Sango and herself as she could get it.  
  
"Guess not."   
  
Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
A few tables away, loud whistles and cheers were heard, and nearly 50 boys were gathered around, some even howling.   
  
Only a few digified boys remained in their seats. Girls sat the lunch tables, a look of jealousy on their faces.  
  
Kagome walked up to the crowd to see what all the commotion was about, and Sango, reluctently for some reason, followed behind.  
  
Kagome gasped at the scene playing before her.  
  
A girl was dancing on the table in a black, leather skirt, and was wearing a red tanktop.   
  
Her hips swung hypnotically from side to side as guys continued to cheer her on, and her raven hair flowed behind her in a tight pony-tail every time she moved.  
  
She abruptly grabbed a random starry-eyed guy, and began to dance with him.  
  
Sango sighed a few feet behind Kagome, and slapped her forehead. "Not again." She muttered.  
  
Kagome turned to her friend in confusion. "Who IS that?"  
  
"That's Kikyo, the school's play-girl." Sango said bitterly, glaring daggers at the dancing teen.  
  
"Oh." Kagome said, quietly.  
  
Sango's eyes darted back and fourth between Kagome and Kikyo, and her eye twitched disturbingly.  
  
Kagome's eyes went as wide as saucers, and a sweatdrop appeared on her forehead.   
  
"Uh, Sango?"  
  
"You..You.." Her friend stuttered. "You look like her twin!!" Sango screamed, but luckily, there was alot of other yelling going on, so no one heard.  
  
Before Kagome would reply, someone grabbed her shoulder from behind.  
  
"Hey, love." A guy with long white hair, and amber eyes said. He was currently sporting a read kimono, and wore a necklace braided with blue beads and a silver fang dangling from a thin, black thread.  
  
Kagome, without thinking, slapped the guy across the face.  
  
His eyes were first wide with surprise, but now were flaring with anger.  
  
"What was that for!?" He yelled angerly, balling his fists tightly at his sides.  
  
Kagome shot the guy's glare right back at him. If looks could kill, he'd be six feet under!  
  
"I am NOT your love!" She hissed.  
  
"I can't hear you!" He yelled, due to the fact that the volume in the lunch room was extremely high.  
  
"I said, I AM NOT YOUR LOVE!"  
  
"WE'VE BEEN DATING FOR 3 YEARS NOW! What do you mean you're not my love!?!"  
  
"WHAT!? I don't even KNOW you!"  
  
"Fine, WHATEVER! I'm sick of you, anyway!" With that, he stormed out of the lunch room. A few girls abruptly let out cheers, and Kagome could of sworn she heard chants of 'He's available.'  
  
Sango shook her head. "Oh, what a tangled web we've wone.." She muttered, rubbing her temples.  
  
'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'  
  
End flashback  
  
"Excuse you." Kikyo said icely, and walked off.  
  
A vein pumped in Kagome's forehead, but she was - for the sake of wanting to keep a clean record - able to keep herself from tearing Kikyo limb from limb.  
  
Sango walked up behind her, and looked at her friend in confusion. "Kagome?" She asked worriedly, "What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome snapped back to reality, and smiled happily at her friend - too happily, perhaps.   
  
"Nothing, I'm just fine! Let's get to school!" She then began to skip merrily down the sidewalk.  
  
Sango was slightly still in shock at the rather frightening grin that Kagome had posted, but eventually snapped out of her daze and began to walk behind her friend.  
  
'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'  
  
Hehe, I really enjoyed righting this chapter - it was fun. I hope you guys liked it as much as I did! Anyway, please leave a nice review! Ooh, and before I forget..-hands out cookies to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter- For those who took the time. If you review for this chapter, you get a bag of chips (your choice of brand)! :D Ja ne! 


	5. Unexpected Savior

Maylia: -teary eyed- I..I wasn't expecting so many..reviews..-long silence- WAAAH! -cries Niagra falls- Thank you! You guys saved me from making a horrible mistake! I was going to delete this story because I was afraid it was going down hill, but I've never gotten so many reviews for one chapter! -huggles- Thank youz soo much! gives everyone their choice of chips, along with plushies of every Inuyasha character- AHHH! It's a Kikyo plushie! Kill it..KILL IT!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Calm down, I've got it. -sets it aflame-  
  
Maylia: -sighs- Thanks, Sesshoumaru! That was a close one! Now, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I won't own Inuyasha..or Sesshoumaru..or Kouga..or any of the other characters -- SO QUIT ASKING! oo;;  
  
Chapter 5 - Unexpected Savior  
  
'.'.'.'.'.'  
  
Kagome and Sango finally reached the school, and as they prepared to go inside, Kikyo stepped in front of them, her arms crossed over her black, leather tanktop.  
  
"So," She began, "You got Inuyasha to dump me so you could have him. How pathetic."  
  
Kagome was so dumbfounded by Kikyo's comment, she stood frozen, and her backpack slid right off of her shoulders onto the ground.  
  
"W-w-what are you talking about? I did not!" Kagome protested angerly, balling her fists are either of her sides.  
  
Kikyo sneered. "Don't even try it," she hissed, "You dressed up like me, because you thought you'd be beautiful enough to have a chance with him. Well, let me tell you something, it won't work - so give it up, you pathetic wanna-be."  
  
Kagome's anger got the best of her, and, as if her fist has a mind of its own - it sailed at Kikyo's face, and punched her directly in the nose so hard that she fell to the ground.  
  
Kikyo gasped as her nose began to bleed, and she clutched it angerly. "Bitch!" She hissed angerly, "You'll pay for this!"  
  
Kagome stood there, panting loudly, her shoulders heaving up in down.  
  
Inuyasha just happened to be walking by, and he turned positively white with realization - Kikyo and Kagome DID look alike. And that would mean that yesterday..uh-oh..  
  
"Kikyo!" Inuyasha said, running up to the girl with a possibly broken nose and knelt down beside her. "Here, give me your hand."  
  
Kikyo, wasting no time, did so, and he helped her up. She deliberately fell into his arms, and he picked her up.  
  
"Hey, babe. Are you alright?" He asked, brushing her hair out of her face.  
  
Kikyo pouted, and pretended to cry. "I..it hurts so..much." Inuyasha nodded, and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Let's get you to the nurses room."  
  
As Inuyasha and Kikyo disappeared inside the school building, Kagome's legs began to feel like rubber, and she collapsed to the ground.  
  
Everyone stood around Sango and Kagome now, murmers of "It's about time." from the girls, and grumbles of "Wanna-be." from the boys.  
  
Sango ran up to her friend, and patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Kagome?"  
  
"THAT BITCH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "I'm going to get suspended, and my mom's going to positively kill me!"  
  
Sango smiled reassuringly. "No, you won't get suspended, and you're mom won't find out."  
  
"How do you figure that?" Kagome said, not at all convinced.  
  
"Kikyo has too much pride to tell ANYONE that someone had the guts to punch her in the nose. Sure, the whole school probably knows by now, but she probably doesn't want to take it any further than it already is."  
  
There was a long silence, before Kagome sighed and got up. She smiled cheerfully.  
  
"I guess you're right, Sango."  
  
Sango chuckled. " 'You just want to have a chance with him.', she says. BAM! Bitch went down!"  
  
Kagome and Sango began to laugh, and they walked into the building, ignoring the looks they were currently getting from their peers.  
  
Sesshoumaru had saw the whole thing around the corner.  
  
'So,' He thought in amusement, 'The wench does have some guts after all.'  
  
Before he had times for his thoughts to linger further, he shrugged it off. 'No,' He scolded himself, 'She's just like every other tramp in this school.'  
  
And with that, he headed inside.  
  
Everything went normally for the rest of the school day, but Kagome had a rather unwanted encounter on the way home.  
  
'.'.'.'.'.'  
  
Kagome walked down the sidewalk, humming happily as she thought of this morning's event. She chuckled to herself. She usually wasn't happy about punching someone, but Kikyo was an automatic exception.  
  
Suddenly, a dry, cold hand draped over her mouth, and pulled her into an alley, pinning roughly against the wall.  
  
Kagome turned her head frightingly to see who her abducter was. There stood a guy, obviously drunk, staring at her lustfully. His hot, putrid breath hit her face.  
  
She screamed, and tried to free herself from his grasp, but to no avail.  
  
"Let me go!" Kagome screamed fearfully, tears spilling from her eyes.  
  
The man chuckled. "Now why would I do that?" He said, pushed her down to the ground, and placing himself on top of her before she could make an attempt to get up.  
  
Her heart beat rapidly against her chest.   
  
The man began to unbutton her shirt, making her cry harder. 'Oh god, someone help me!'  
  
As if answering her prayers, she heard a voice.  
  
"Get away from her, you drunk imbecile!"  
  
Her eyes widened, realizing who it was.  
  
'Sesshoumaru.'  
  
The man turned to him, smirking.  
  
"Why don't you make me?" He said, beginning to resume his place and unbuttoning Kagome's blouse.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at the man. "I see." He said malevolently, "Then you leave me no choice."  
  
There was a sound like someone getting punched, then a thud.  
  
She shifted her eyes to see the man laying on the ground, out cold, and Sesshoumaru staring with, surprisingly, emotionless eyes.  
  
"Oh my god.." Kagome whispered, and without thinking, she embraced Sesshoumaru, and began to cry softly. "Thank you..thank you so much!"  
  
Sesshoumaru, a little surprised, patted the girl's back comfortingly.  
  
'Why did I save her?' His mind asked this quiestion repeatedly, yet he couldn't find an answer.  
  
"Are you..okay?" He asked, a bit awkward since he never showed his concern for someone.  
  
Kagome sniffed a bit. "I..I think so."  
  
Sesshoumaru, quickly regathering his personality, got up, sneered. "Good. Now no one must hear of this." He said, and walked off, leaving a dumbfounded and shocked Kagome behind.  
  
Though it was unknown to the two, a certain play girl was around the corner, and her camera printed out a picture. She took it into her hand - reveiling a picture of Sesshoumaru and Kagome a caring, somewhat awkward embrace.  
  
She smirked, and let a rather triumphet laugh escape her lips.  
  
'Revenge is so sweet.' She then turned to leave. 'Oh yes, so sweet..'  
  
'.'.'.'.'.'  
  
Maylia: Uh-oh, looks like Kikyo is trying to pull something..  
  
Sesshoumaru: How dare you put me in such an embarassing situation..--'  
  
Maylia: Oh, come on - it wasn't THAT bad. Besides, Sess/Kag is the best couple around!- coconut hits her in the head, which was thrown by a pissed Inu/Kag fan- ..in my opinion. xX -passes out-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -sighs- Since Maylia is obviously feeling the pain from an Inu/Kag fan, I might as well finish this chapter off..please review. --'  
  
Maylia: -talking in sleep- I SEE THE PEAS! QUACK!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: o.O 


	6. Temporary Alliance

Holy crap! o.O Look at all the REVIEWS! -nearly faints- Eee! -huggles all her loyal reviewers- Thank you all so much!   
  
Also, I noticed someone asked if I played go-gaia online..and yup, I sure do! MayliaIntusha's my name on there - feel free to drop me a PM.   
  
Also..out of curiousity, does anyone have an account on ?   
  
Anyway, less talk, more chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha..or Sesshoumaru..but if you have Sesshie, drop me an e-mail containing your price and address, and I'll be right over to pick him up.  
  
Oh, one more thing..Sora the Taske pointed out some VERY good revenge tactics, and I just wanted to give her credit since I may use them. Thank you, Taske-chan! -hugz- If you don't want me to use them, just say so..but I'll push them out of my mind with tears!  
  
'.'.'.'.'  
  
Chapter 6 - Temporary alliance  
  
The alarm clock rung through out the house, and Kagome whimpered, not wanting to awaking. After a few minutes, she reluctently silenced the alarm clock and got out of bed.  
  
She slipped on a forest green spaghetti shirt and some blue hip-huggers.  
  
Kagome grabbed the hair brush, and ran it through her hair for a few minutes. She sighed and stared at herself in the mirror. Satisfied, she put the brush down and went downstairs.  
  
"Morning, honey!" Her mother said cheerfully, "Want some eggs and bacon?"   
  
Kagome shook her head. "Sorry, mom. I've gotta go." She grabbed a pop-tart and stuffed it in her mouth before she even reached the door.  
  
"Kagome!" Her mother said, poking her head from the kitchen, eyeing her daughter suspiciously. "Why were you late getting home last night, honey?"  
  
Kagome gulped down her pop-tart before she had a chance to choke on it.  
  
That was right..she didn't tell her mother what had happened, because as soon as she got home, she ran up to her room and fell asleep.   
  
"Oh, I just hung out at Sango's." She said, waving her hand cheerfully.   
  
'I can't tell mom what happened,' Kagome thought to herself, 'She'd probably never let me outside again!'  
  
Her thoughts lingered to what her mom might do if she found out she was nearly raped, making her shudder.  
  
Her mother studied her daughter a few moments, checking to see if she was telling a lie. Kagome shifted uncomfortably under her mother's suspicious stare, but still managed to look confident and truthful.  
  
Fortunately, her mom found no proof of dishonesty, and smiled at her daughter. "Okay, honey. Have a great day at school!"  
  
"Thanks, mom! I will!" Kagome said, and bounded out the door. She sighed in relief. 'That was close.' She thought.  
  
Kagome noticed Sango and Miroku accross the street, and ran over to them. "Hey, guys!" She said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey, Kagome!" Sango said, smiling cheerfully. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, what about you?"  
  
Sango shook her head. "Ditto." She eyed Miroku, who had a red hand print on his left cheek, and was walking away from the two girls fearfully.  
  
Kagome supressed a giggle, knowing exactly why.  
  
She could tell that Sango and Miroku both had the hots for each other. Though, Miroku seemed to have the hots for every pretty girl.   
  
Everytime Miroku walked up to them, there was tiny, nearly unoticeable blush response from Sango, and Kagome had noticed it on several occassions.  
  
She shrugged it off as they approached school.  
  
A girl with blond hair walked up, crossing her arms over her cheerleading shirt. "Well, well, well.." She snickered, "So you can't avoid Sesshoumaru's hot-ness either."   
  
'What is she talking about?' Kagome thought in confusion. Not in the mood, she stomped into the school, Sango following behind with the same bewildered expression.  
  
As soon as they went inside the building, they both gasped.  
  
Kagome snatched down one of the hundreds of papers that were posted on the wall.  
  
There, in her very hands, was the picture of Kagome from yesterday - embracing Sesshoumaru, with an UNBUTTENED blouse!  
  
'Consider it payback.' It read at the bottom.   
  
'Payback?' Kagome thought. It only took her a few moments to realize who did this. Her eyes burned with anger. 'Kikyo.'  
  
"I'm going to kill that SLUT!" Kagome screamed, crumbling up the paper and tossing it to the ground, stopping on it furiously.  
  
Sango put a hand on her friend's shoulder, she, too knowing who did this. "Don't worry," Sango said, "We'll get her back."  
  
Kikyo walked up, her eyes shining triumphetly. "Don't start something you can't finish, Kagome-chan." She said all too innocently.  
  
"I am NOT your friend, and you're going to pay for this!" Kagome snapped, balling her fists until they were a dark, crimson red.  
  
Kikyo chuckled. "Whatever you say.." She walked off, laughing in an unlady-like manner.  
  
How could you know  
  
That behind my eyes  
  
A sad girl cries  
  
Kagome ran through the laughing, taunting halls, into the girls bathroom.  
  
How could you know  
  
That I'm not the average girl  
  
"Kagome!" She could hear Sango knock on the door. "Kagome..can in..?"  
  
I'm carrying the weight of the world  
  
Kagome slumped down onto the floor, and leaned her head up against the cool, gray wall.  
  
So can you get me out of here  
  
Sango walked in quietly, a look of concern on her face.  
  
Can you get me out of here  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked quietly, "Why did I have to move here?" She rested her chin atop her knees, trying to fight back tears.  
  
How could you know..  
  
Sango took a seat next to her angery friend, and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "Kagome.." She began, but was cut off.  
  
"I've tried to be strong.." Kagome said, taking deep breaths to prevent herself from shedding tears. "I've tried to ignore Kikyo..this isn't working..it's as if she blames me for everything that goes wrong!" She abruptly tackled Sango into an embrace, and began to cry.  
  
Sango pat her friends back, and rested her chin on Kagome's shoulder. "She won't get away with this.." She whispered confidently to her friend. "..I promise."  
  
'.'.'.'.'  
  
Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru stomped through the halls, a hint of anger in his eyes.  
  
'This is definately the work of that wench Kikyo.' He told himself, as he sent a death glare at a snickering by-passer, who immediately shut up and backed off.  
  
'She'll pay for this, dearly..'  
  
'.'.'.'.'  
  
After Sango comforted Kagome for a few minutes, they both walked out, and almost literally ran into Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I see you aren't taking that bitches sick jokes very well." He said, eyeing Kagome who's face was red and puffy from crying.  
  
"Well, duh!" She said, whiping the tears from her eyes. "She humilated me! I'm sick of it!!"  
  
"I say we create a temporary treaty." Sesshoumaru said suddenly, making both girl's snap their eyes at him in shock. "We'll get out revenge on this wench, and once it's done - we'll act like it never happened, we will need not to speak to each other, ever again."  
  
"I thought you..hated me?" Kagome stuttered.  
  
"In times of revenge, I can tolerate you."   
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'm in." Both amber and honey brown eyes shot in Sango's direction. "Sango?"   
  
"Do you really think..I can resist a chance to give that slut a taste of her own medicine." Sango smirked. "I'm in."  
  
"Then it's agreed," Kagome said, immediately brightening, "We'll throw everything that comes to mind at her."  
  
Sesshoumaru and Sango nodded.  
  
The bell rang, and the temporary trio headed off to home ec.  
  
'.'.'.'.'  
  
-dodges kiwi fruits, which were thrown by readers who are impatiently waiting for revenge on Kiyko- Yikes, people! oo;; Ya know, if there's a sudden action of 'Death by Kiwi' I won't be able to update..-everyone stops- Tyah, I thought so..anyway, please review! Though I know you guys will..-flashes puppy eyes, just in case- Ja ne! 


	7. Payback has a name

Konichi wa, everyone! Well, I got so many reviews, I decided to update a little early.   
  
I noticed alot of people didn't like the fact that the chapters were quite short, and I just wanted to say sorry - I do alot of stuff on other sites, and I'm trying my best to make as long as I can - but I'll try harder.   
  
Anyway, on to the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own it. -sniff-  
  
One more thing..I give credit to Sora the Taske, for giving me some ideas on toturing Kikyo, they were very good - so I decided to use most them. -hugs- Thanks, Taske!   
  
Of course, I'll be using some pranks of my own, too.   
  
Chapter 7 - Payback has a name  
  
Kagome supressed a chuckle as she walked upon Kikyo's lawn, her eyes glowing with excitement as she held a bag of clothes in her hand.  
  
_Tell me who you think you see_  
  
'It's time.'  
  
_Looks can be decieving_  
  
'.'.'.'  
  
Sesshoumaru stood in Kikyo's back yard, a very HUGE box behind him, a rare smile crossing his perfect features.  
  
_You think I'm so predictable_  
  
'That wench is going to pay, dearly.'   
  
_Better guess again  
_  
'.'.'.'  
  
Sango stood on the side of the mansion (Yes, she lives in a mansion!), right above a window, holding a jar of honey in one hand, and a bottle of pink hair dye in the other.  
  
She looked at her watch, and giggled quietly, waisting no time climbing through the window.  
  
_Tell me what you see  
_  
'I'm glad I took part in this. This is going to be great!!'  
  
_When you look at me_  
  
'.'.'.'  
  
RIIIING!  
  
Kikyo lazily opened her eyes, and sloppily turned off the alarm clock, knocking it to the floor in the process.  
  
_But you stay with a homeless guy_  
  
She got out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom, and grabbed for the hair brush, only to notice it's not there.  
  
'I left it right here last night..' She thought, yawning. 'Oh well, I'll look for it when I get up.'  
  
_Thinkin' he's gonna wanna start a fight_  
  
She undressed from her crimson night gown trimmed in black and got in the shower.  
  
_Never judge a book by its cover  
_  
She sleepily grabbed the shampoo, and put some in her hair, and hummed.  
  
After about 15 minutes (after adding conditioner, of course), she got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around herself.  
  
She smirked. 'With the way I'm smelling, I'll score twice as many men today.' Or atleast that's what she thought..  
  
'.'.'.'  
  
Sesshoumaru, Sango, and Kagome fled from the mansion, and ran a few blocks down, before falling into a fit of laughter. Except for Sesshoumaru, who's face was pricelss as he held in his laughter.  
  
God, who wouldn't? They were going to savor the moment all day, and cherish it for the rest of their lives!  
  
"Oh god!!" Kagome said in between laughter. "This is..going to..be.."  
  
"AWSOME!" Sango finished, laughing as hard as Kagome.  
  
They looked at Sesshoumaru, whos lip was trembling with resistance.  
  
When he noticed the girls looking at him, he tried to glare at them, but just ended up looking psychotic. Glaring and biting back laughter just didn't mix!  
  
This made Sango and Kagome break into more uncontrollable fits of laughter.  
  
'.'.'.'  
  
'Damn,' Kikyo cursed, 'I still can't find that hair brush.'   
  
She shrugged it off, and decided to forget about the hairbrush for now and go get dressed.  
  
She opened her closet, and gasped. All of her clothes, were gone! Every skirt, tanktop, shirt, everything! Gone..Except for some clothes in the very back.  
  
Kikyo squinted, and walked up to them - and screamed in terror.  
  
It was a pink sweat shirt with bunnies printed on it, and yellow, fuzzy pants with ducks.  
  
"NO!" Kikyo screamed. She dug through her dressers, under her bed, heck! She even looked in her basement! All gone.   
  
Kikyo growled, and, having no choice, slipped on the horrid clothes.  
  
'Oh well.' She thought, 'With all the makeup I have, I'll still look sexy.'  
  
She went back into the bath room to do put on her accessories. You know, do her hair, put on make up, lipgloss, all that other crap.  
  
Kikyo's jaw dropped. All of her makeup in her bathroom was gone, too!  
  
"THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" She yelled out in frustration.  
  
She was about to leave the bathroom, when she saw her reflection - and let out a blood curdling scream!  
  
Her hair was _pink_!!  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Kikyo screamed, clutching her hair, stopping her feet in spoiled manner. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY _HAIR_!?"  
  
She froze, noticing her hair was shockingly sticky.   
  
Kikyo drew her hands from her hair, and smelled them. 'Honey.'  
  
She rushed over to the bath tub, and grabbed the two bottles she had used to wash her hair - honey and pink hair dye was inside, what she thought at first was, conditioner and shampoo.  
  
Kikyo's jaw dropped, and immediately knew who had pulled such a stunt. 'Higurashi and Intaisho must of done this.'  
  
'Should I stay home?' She pondered, and shook her head. 'No, then those two would tell the entire student body I, the playgirl of the school, was showed up. I will NOT let that happen!'  
  
Not bothering to look for anything to hide her embarrassing looks, knowing they had already been cleared out of the house, she reluctently grabbed her backpack and her purse, and headed outside to school, deciding to take every alley she saw to school to avoid being seen.  
  
'.'.'.'  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Sesshoumaru stood infront of the school, waiting for Kikyo to arrive. They weren't even near done embarrassing her!  
  
Kikyo moped out from behind an alley, a look of pure hate flashing in her eyes as she saw the trio. She immediately stomped up to them, eyeing each of them angerly. Her hair was now frizzled up, and tangled in every possible way - and, by the looks of it, would be impossible to untangle.  
  
"My, what happened to you, wench?" Sesshoumaru said, forcing Kagome and Sango to bite back giggles.  
  
"What happened to me!?" She hissed, "I think _YOU THREE_ should know of all people!!"  
  
Suddenly, there was a flash like the sound of a camera going off, and Kikyo gasped and turned to see Miroku, grinning from ear to ear as his camera spit out a picture into his hands.  
  
He fleed into the school before Kikyo could get to him. "I'm sure the school news paper'll get a kick out of this!!" He laughed, flashing another smile before disappearing from view.  
  
Kikyo turned back to Sango, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome angerly. "YOU'LL _PAY_ FOR THIS! Especially," She pointed to Kagome, "_You_, Higurashi!"  
  
Kagome put on an fake smile, and cocked her head curiously, "Who, me?"  
  
Kikyo glared at the girl. If looks could kill, Kagome would be 6 feet under! "Trust me, you _won't_ get away with this!" She then stormed into the school, ignoring the laughter and looks she was getting from her peers.  
  
Though, the people that laughed the hardest were, naturally, Kagome, Sango, and even Sesshoumaru - after all, they were the ones that caused the whole catastrophe - and they were savoring every moment of it!  
  
Sesshoumaru, unknown to everyone else, eyed the laughing Kagome - shocked at how the girl could come up with such a stunt.   
  
She definately wasn't the frail, shy, slightly stupid girl he thought she was - and for her cunning plot, he respected her a little bit more than he had before.  
  
It wasn't like she had more ingenious plots like that, was it?  
  
Though, even the great Sesshoumaru could be wrong _sometimes_...  
  
'.'.'.'  
  
Well, there you have it! Revenge on Kikyo part one is finished! I hope you enjoyed the amusement as much as I did..hehe..;) Anyway, please review! 


	8. Thank you

I'm so so so so so sorry for the late update, guys! Things have been kinda..hectic. oO My friend and me had a fight about something totally crazy, I punched a dude at school for..stalking me, school just started up, people are asking for picture requests, my friends won't quit calling me..and..and..!

..Ahem..anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh, also..I've..made my decision to side with an Inu/Kag pairing, but THIS fiction will still be Sess/Kag -- I still love the pairing, don't you worry!!

To Sora the Taske: I could make you an account if you want -- all I need is your e-mail address, then when I'm done you can change the password. But that's totally up to you.

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it. If I did, I'd be living in a mansion with a pool full of vanilla coke.

Chapter 8 - Another after-school dilemma

Everyone was currently heading home to enjoy their well-earned weekend. The school chirped in excitement as all the students ran out of the school instantly, as if they only had a certain amount of time to leave.

Kagome hummed happily as she walked down the now vacent hall, not caring she was the only person left. Ever since yesterday when Kagome had shown Kikyo up, she had been downright cheerful the whole time!

She didn't usually care about vengance, but Kikyo pissed her off - short, sweet, and to the point. Her recalling was inturuppted as the school's typical popular, snotty girl Bridget hovered over her.

She had on a cheerleader outfit (go figure), blue eyes, and curly, blond hair which was currently in a ponytail.

Bridget's eyebrow furrowed as she stood there with her arms crossed. One of her flunkies appeared behind her, copying Bridget's expression. "You took my Sessy away."

Kagome's face went oO. "Wha? What's a Sessy?"

Bridget snapped her fingers. "Get her."

One of her flunkies, who was actually quite heavy and strong, slammed her up against the locker, dangling her atleast 4 inches off the ground, holding her by the ribbon of her pink sweater. Kagome gasped as her honey brown eyes widened with fear.

Bridget scoffed. "Don't act stupid, you know who I'm talking about."

"If I did..WHY THE HECK WOULD I BE ASKING YOU!?" Kagome screamed, not caring that the person currently holding her up against the locker could kill her without hesitation.

Bridget snorted in a pig-like manner and ignored her, and pulled out a piece of paper. The picture of Sesshoumaru putting Kagome in an embrace!

Bridget snapped her fingers, and she instantly suffered a hard blow in the stomach.

"You took Sesshoumaru away from me." Bridget hissed malevolently, and Kagome expected her eyes to go bloodshot any minute now!

"He was just helping me!! We aren't dating!"

She was again stuck in the stomach, causing her to cry out in pain.

Bridget continued, "You'll see what happens when people take my Sesshy away -- and believe me," she smiled broadly, "it isn't pleasent."

Kagome was roughly thrown to the ground. At first she thought they were letting her go, but she then felt a foot connect with her head - hard. She began to cry, and curled up into a ball as the beatings continued.

"You took my Sesshy away." Bridget repeated.

"I never was with you, bitch." A cool voice said from behind them. Sesshoumaru!

"SESSHOUMARU!" The three girls shouted in surprise.

Sesshoumaru continued, "I suggest you let go of Higurashi. NOW."

Apparently, he had hit Bridget's weak spot. Which was..him!

"Sorry, we were just playing." Bridget protested as her flunkie released Kagome.

Kagome was pissed beyond all reason. If she still posessed all of her conciousness, she would of knocked Bridget's lights out!!

Sesshoumaru sneered. "You should know that I am smarter than that, wench. You come within 10 feet of her, and I'll make sure to it that you pay."

Kagome weakly stared up at Sesshoumaru, shocked that he had saved her..again! Her vision blurred, and the last thing she saw was Bridget and her flunkie fleeing, and being held in strong arms as darkness consumed her vision, and the murmur of her own released words. "Sesshoumaru.."

Kagome's eye twitched slightly as she felt someone dab something cool against her forehead.

"Yay!" A young voice squealed, "I think she's regained concious. Sesshoumaru'll be so happy!" Wait..did she say..SESSHOUMARU!?

Kagome let out a quick but loud yelp as she bolted up, and let out a painful squeak when a pain coursed through her head.

"Ow.." She whined, rubbing her head.

"Kagome-chan!" Kagome turned to face an adorable young girl, who looked as if she couldn't be any older than 7. Part of her raven hair was tied up in a mess pony tail, and the rest slid down to her mid-back, and she wore a bright pink kimono with bunny patterns on it. "Kagome-chan, Sesshoumaru-chan said you need to rest."

She studied the room, amazed. The two main colors consisted of red and gold. A candleabra stood on each side of the golden-trimmed door way, making crackling slightly when the flames clashed.

Rin ushered Kagome to lie back down, but the bewildered girl's mind was somewhere else.

"W-w-where.." Kagome stuttered, holding her head as the room spinned. "How..he..why.."

"Are you speaking in another language, or does your unconcious side still have hold over your will to think?" A cool voice said.

Kagome whipped her head around to come face to face with Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru..why.."

Sesshoumaru turned to Rin, giving her a 'leave' glance, and she nodded and left.

Kagome trailed off, staring into those beautiful amber eyes. As she searched deeper into his golden orbs, she could see..relief?

Well, whatever it was, it was gone as quickly as it came. Sesshoumaru sneered, and held his head indignitively in the air. "Do not think that this makes us 'friends', I am just upholding my promise to our treaty."

Kagome let a small, nearly unoticable smile. Saving Kagome from the school's typical bitch wasn't part of the treaty deal - not that she was complaining! 'Could it mean, that he actually has a nice side?' Kagome thought to herself.

"Your wounds are still very deep, and they need to be treat. And do not fret about your mother, one of the butlers has phoned her." Sesshoumaru said, and turned away from Kagome. "For now, get some sleep..Kagome."

Now, she couldn't help but smile. He didn't called her an idiot, he didn't call her Higurashi. Just..Kagome.

"Thank you..Sesshoumaru-chan." Kagome whispered, knowing Sesshoumaru heard.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru said before leaving the room, leaving the still smiling girl alone to rest.


End file.
